


Questionable Sources

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Citation needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Sources

Whoever had told Hojo that putting chili spices in cake was a good, healthy idea ought to be shot, Kagome mused.

He sat across the table from her, practically vibrating with anticipation. "I read somewhere that the combination of chocolate and certain spices promotes good blood flow!"

She wanted to question his sources, but he looked so overjoyed to be of assistance that she couldn't find the heart. Hiding her grimace, she stuck the laden fork in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"...Well, whaddya know," she breathed in astonishment, looking up at him.

He stared back, catching her free hand and kneading it restlessly. "What, what?"

"It's actually kind of good. Um, thanks!"

The brilliant smile that split his face made it all worth it. As long as he didn't try hot sauce next, she might actually be open to coming to his house for cake more often.

Hojo dropped her hand, bolted around the table, tipped her chair back, and kissed her with more enthusiasm than skill, carefully cleaning the last remnants of the cake from her mouth. "You're right!" he said happily, then returned to his seat.

Kagome stared at him dumbly, then did the only thing she really could... she laughed, not unkindly.

Chili cake, indeed.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: cake


End file.
